


Don't Tell the Bride

by BellaMed



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AH - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reality TV, Romance, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMed/pseuds/BellaMed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Edward was in charge of planning the wedding? Knowing it will be a long time before he and Bella can afford one, Edward decides to enrol them in the TV show Don't Tell the Bride - he will get a budget to spend on the wedding, but there are conditions involved. Sweet romance and laughs, mostly EPOV, 100 word DRABBLE chapters, AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We had been engaged for a year. We hadn't set a date yet, as we couldn't afford a wedding with only Bella working. I had quit my job and become a student again, so I could qualify for a job I didn't hate as much. Bella supported me, but I couldn't help but feel I was holding her back.

And so I had signed us up for the TV show, Don't Tell the Bride. Bella watched it religiously. The deal: we got £12,000 but I, the Groom, had to arrange the wedding and only had three weeks to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> £12,000 = roughly US $19,000.
> 
> This fic is complete now on FFn so head over there if you want to read it all in one go. I will be posting it several chapters at a time on Ao3 over the next week or so. :) This is currently unbeta-ed, sorry for any mistakes. Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Twilight. BBC and various others own DTTB.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't tell Bella until I heard back that we had been picked. The producers insisted that the bride sign a contract in the presence of lawyers, committing herself to the process. I suppose they had to cover their own backs, in case of possible legal action.

"Bella, love," I said, stroking my fingers over the sparkling, oval-shaped engagement ring that she wore. It had been my late Mum's once. "I wanted to talk about our wedding. How would you feel about having it in August?"

"Next August?" Bella asked, surprised.

"No – this year."

"What? But that's only next month!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't seen Don't Tell the Bride, it's a TV series in a few countries (I watch the UK one). It's explained in full though so don't worry if you aren't familiar with it. Or you could have a look on YouTube. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"How can we possibly organise it so quickly, Edward? And what's the rush?" She raised her eyebrows accusingly.

I braced myself, unsure suddenly "Um... well, don't shout at me. I kind of signed us up for _Don't Tell the Bride_."

"You did what?" Bella was glaring at me.

Hmm, this wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I thought she loved that programme?

"Just because I watch it a lot doesn't mean I want to go on it myself," she said huffily.

"But I know you hate that we can't afford it yet. I thought this was the perfect solution."


	4. Chapter 4

"We get the money, and I get to show you how much I love you by planning it. I'd like to do this for you," I pleaded softly.

"That's sweet, Edward, but maybe I want to plan it. What girl doesn't enjoy planning her wedding day?" Her voice was getting calmer, but there was more. "Plus, it's so soon, and won't there be TV cameras everywhere?"

"Will you do me a favour? Sleep on it. Consider it for one day before you say no," I asked, hopefully.

"Okay, I'll think about it. But don't get your hopes up," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Bella phoned her Mum, Renée, to ask her advice on the situation. I could only hear bits of Bella's side of the conversation.

"... don't you mind though, Mum? You won't have any say in it either."

A pause while Renée spoke.

"Well, do you really trust Edward and his friends to do it all? Have you seen the programme?"

Another silence.

"Mmm, I suppose they do usually turn out good in the end. I'm still not sure though, I'll let you know. Bye for now."

She hung up. It sounded like Renée was on my side.


	6. Chapter 6

Next, she had a couple of friends round.

"Well I think it's really romantic," Alice said, once Bella had explained. "Admittedly it's very soon, but it's so sweet you want to take on such a challenge, Edward."

"Think of all that money – you'll be saving for years before you can get that much on your own. You could have something really stunning. You should do it!" Rose added.

I liked what I was hearing.

"Hmph, you two just want to be my bridesmaids before you're old and grey," Bella said, but I could tell they were winning her over.


	7. Chapter 7

_Don't Tell the Bride_ was on the TV that night. In this episode, the guy was a builder, and the girl a beautician. Initially, things were not looking good. The groom seemed to have no clue what his bride wanted. He was doing more drinking with his mates than wedding planning. But after a week or so, he pulled himself together and started organising things. He didn't have the best knowledge of her dress size or taste, but it was clear how special she was to him. This was what I wanted to show Bella – my devotion to her.


	8. Chapter 8

On screen, the groom was saying his vows.

"I, Michael Alan Carter, take you, Jane Emma Lee, for my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

I looked at Bella – she was snuffling quietly and a tear was trickling down her cheek, though she had a contented smile. I put my arm around her and smiled too. "So, what do you think?"

"It's a little bit scary but... let's do this. I want us to get married."


	9. Chapter 9

I already felt sure in my own mind that we should do the show. I saw it as one way to show Bella how much I loved her. No longer being able to support her financially had taken away some of my male pride, so I longed to take care of her in other ways. Even if it meant going wedding dress shopping for her!

But I didn't want my bright idea to be robbing her of the big day she truly wanted.

"Are you sure, Bella? I don't want you to regret this. I know it's important to you."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll be marrying you, Edward, and that's all that really matters to me."

I gently tucked Bella's brown hair behind her ear and then kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm trusting you to get this right though."

"I'll do my best, believe me," I said.

"So do I have to move out then?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that's what the rules say." We couldn't see each other for three weeks – not until the big day. It would be the longest we'd ever been apart.

"Let's make our last night count then." She led me to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tomorrow. Thanks for reading! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Clothes dispensed with, I greedily admired Bella's body, knowing it was the last time for three weeks. Next time, she'd be my wife.

I wanted to savour this and memorise her every feature. Her pale, soft flesh, beautiful breasts and rosy pink nipples.

My desire for her was almost too much to bear. She was so wet for me. She moaned as I replaced the fingers I had inside her with my cock. I kissed her shoulders as we rocked, faster and harder.

Bella gave one final cry of pleasure, and I was soon overtaken by my own powerful climax.


	12. Chapter 12

A small meeting room. Solicitors in starched grey suits spouting endless legal jargon. We signed the contract.

Now the TV cameras had turned up, to film some introductory footage.

"So, how did you meet, Edward?" the woman with the clipboard asked.

"Well, we live in the same seaside town. We met at the beach, a few years ago," I explained.

"Yeah... I sold Edward an ice cream!" Bella said. She'd been a student, the ice cream van was her summer job.

I smiled, pleased she seemed more relaxed. She had been quite nervous at being on camera.


	13. Chapter 13

I wasn't looking forward to being separated from Bella for so long, but it would probably be harder on her. I wouldn't have as much time to dwell on it... given the huge task ahead of me. I pushed to the back of my mind the massive list of things I had to accomplish in such a short time.

I helped her load her luggage into the taxi, ready to leave for Renée's house. We hugged and kissed, barely noticing the fact they were filming us; we were so wrapped up in saying our goodbyes. Bella was close to tears.


	14. Chapter 14

The summer holidays had started for us both. Bella was a primary school teacher, so for her it meant a few months' break from her class of eight-year-olds. For me, time off from my Physiotherapy course, so I had plenty of time to plan the wedding. I'd picked Physio because my father was a doctor and my best man, Emmett, was a gym instructor. This job had aspects of both, and had seemed more interesting than the office job I'd done before.

Time to call Emmett for back-up.

Two grown men planning a wedding. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, it seems the rules of the show are a bit different between the US and the UK. Mine is the UK rules, as that is the show I know well. There's no wedding planner or help given to Edward, he is left to organise things himself! So far, the Best Man is helping. I think he can probably draft in other friends or family of his own, but not from Bella's side.


	15. Chapter 15

"So do you know what Bella wants for the wedding?" Emmett asked, reasonably.

"Well... erm, not exactly. We didn't discuss it all that much. She couldn't really start planning it so it used to upset her. Then when I signed up for the show the producers said not to ask her, as it needs to be my own ideas."

"Great, so neither of us has a clue what we're doing?"

"Pretty much."

"We're so screwed," Emmett groaned. "This calls for beer."

I knew I was watching us fall into the time-honoured trap of men on the show, but he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters tomorrow. :) Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

(20 days to go)

I woke up with a pounding headache and aches in various body parts. I looked over to see Emmett in the armchair, snoring like a sleeping bear.

"Rose, baby... oh yeah, like that!" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

Hmm. I did not need to witness him having a dirty dream.

"Dude, wake up," I said loudly, and he did so with a jolt.

"Let's get some breakfast, and then we need to find some focus." I didn't feel capable of it at this moment in time, but I didn't want to let Bella down.

"Sure thing, boss," he said, grinning.


	17. Chapter 17

As our hangovers gradually wore off (with the aid of pint glasses of water and a big fried breakfast), Emmett and I tried to get down to business. The programme researchers gave us a flip-board to brainstorm on.

"Okay then. Should we write a list of things that need organising?" I tried to sound confident.

"Right." Emmett got the chunky red pen ready.

"The dress, venue, um... a photographer... and we need to set a date," I began.

We needed a second page, the list got so long. The crew filmed for a half hour, then left us to it.


	18. Chapter 18

"I doubt I'll get the girlie stuff right, so I want to add personal touches to make it more special."

"What's personal to you two then?" Emmett asked.

"I dunno... her career teaching kids. Meeting on a beach. Her favourite colour. That kind of stuff."

"How about a theme, then? Like the seaside?" he suggested. "Girls in bikinis!" he blurted out, enthusiastically.

Warning bells were ringing in my head. (Not just at the bikinis).

"Or you could make the venue look like a classroom?"

"Er... I appreciate the ideas, but Bella hates the themed weddings when she watches the programme."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hmm, point taken. No theme, I suppose it's kind of tacky. Sorry, dude," Emmett said, looking slightly disappointed.

"I'm sure we can use the ideas somehow – but just for little details, not in such a big way. Well, we can come back to that."

"What should we do next then?" Emmett perked up quickly.

"Hmm, let's see... the venue's quite a big decision."

"Any ideas?"

"Not a church, we're not really religious. Maybe a historic house, or a nice hotel."

"Not a registry office then?"

"I wouldn't mind one, but I think Bella would like somewhere a bit more special."


	20. Chapter 20

We Googled local historic houses and other wedding venues, and short-listed a few. I felt excited, sure that Bella would love them.

But five phone calls later, reality kicked in. All I was hearing was "Sorry, we are all booked up." The final one did have a day free, but when I asked how much it cost, it was going to be over half of our budget – so that was out as well.

It was a harsh reminder that three weeks was no time at all when it came to planning a wedding.

I put my head in my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone reading? More tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, Eddie... don't panic. Maybe we should think outside the box. Find somewhere less well-known, and cheaper... small venues. Less of the castles and manors."

At least Emmett was keeping a cool head.

"Okay, it's worth a try."

"What about these?" he said, showing me a local website named Top Ten Small Wedding Venues.

"I'm not sure those are quite right," I said, seeing some rather unusual venues as he scrolled down, including a Lighthouse and an old factory. Then something caught my eye.

"Oh, wait – that one looks nice!" I said, pointing at number 7 on the list.


	22. Chapter 22

The venue in question was a 17th Century converted barn: a traditional building of brick and stone, set in pretty flower gardens. Inside, the stunning high ceiling was set with wooden beams, and the walls were of exposed bricks. There were a number of round tables with dark wooden chairs around them. It looked warm and inviting, and had so much more character than an impersonal chain hotel or a grand historic house.

"It says they're licensed for ceremonies too," I pointed out.

"Let's ring them then!" Emmett said.

I picked up the phone, hoping for better luck this time...


	23. Chapter 23

"Yes, we do have some availability in 3 weeks' time," the woman on the phone was saying. "Did you want the Saturday?"

I knew it'd cost more, but it would make it easier for guests to come at short notice.

"Yes, how much is that? My budget's very tight."

"Well, including catering and depending on other extras... normally around £5-7000. However, as we are unlikely to get any other bookings at such short notice, I can offer you a 20% discount."

I took a deep breath. "Thanks, I'd like to book it, please."

We had a location, and a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they're making some progress now! Thanks for reading. :) More tomorrow. (Or it's complete on FFn if you can't wait). I'd love to know your thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24

(BPOV)

It felt weird moving in with Renée again. I'd actually been living with Charlie for a year before I'd moved in with Edward, but I felt I owed my Mum some quality time together now – seeing as she couldn't help me plan the wedding.

I missed Edward, even though it had only been a couple of days. And it was really frustrating not even being allowed to contact him! I wondered what he was doing right now.

I tried to stay positive but it was hard, knowing that I had absolutely no control and no say over my big day.


	25. Chapter 25

(back to EPOV, 19 days to go)

I arranged to view the venue before a deposit was needed.

The next day, with our confidence boosted, we decided to tackle the next biggest, much scarier task.

In the bridal shop, surrounded by white bows, sparkles, flowers, and seemingly hundreds of wedding dresses, I felt totally out of my element.

A female shop assistant appeared.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

I gestured to the TV crew behind me and explained everything.

"How unusual. You must have a brave fiancée!"

I nervously ran my fingers through my hair. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"I'll do my best to help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long til Edward picks a dress! I will have a link to photos of something similar for you when he does.


	26. Chapter 26

"Do you have an idea already of what style you're looking for?" the assistant asked.

"Er, no... not really. Could you show me some, and maybe I'll know which I like?" I suggested.

"Yes, of course." She went over to the rails and selected two dresses, then held up the plainer, off-white one. "This one's quite a modern design, in an ivory as opposed to this one"– she held up another with more lace –"which is white and more of a traditional style. The ivory can be more flattering, depending on skin-tone."

"Hmm... I prefer the modern one, and ivory."


	27. Chapter 27

(BPOV)

In a cruel trick by the makers of the TV show, I was in a bridal boutique trying to pick out my dream wedding dress, knowing full well I couldn't have it.

I'd already tried on three, eliciting tears from Renée and varying opinions from Alice, but nothing so far had stood out for me. Just as well, really.

I looked in the mirror.

_Oh shit. This is it, The One._

The vintage-style dress was just perfect: a vision of long, fitted white satin, long-sleeved, with a cut-out lace detail at the back and tiny buttons all the way down.


	28. Chapter 28

(EPOV again)

"So, do you know Bella's size?" the woman asked.

"Erm..." I desperately tried to rack my brains, and kicked myself for not writing it down when I'd looked through her wardrobe to find out. "A 12... maybe? It was an even number."

"All ladies' dress sizes are even numbers," the woman explained gently, giving me a sympathetic smile.

Another, younger, female shop assistant came over. "May I suggest the hug test?"

Emmett grinned.

I wasn't sure what Bella would make of me hugging random women, but it was for a good cause; I needed to figure out her size somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: UK size 12 = European 38-40, US 10.


	29. Chapter 29

We had guessed Bella's size as a 10. I'd also got out a photo of her that I had in my wallet, so the shop assistants could see what she looked like.

We'd started looking through some of the racks to try and get ideas. So far: too frilly, too meringue-like, too plain. I seemed to have plenty of ideas on what I didn't want.

"All these are so long. Bella has really nice legs, do you have something shorter that would show them off? Also, with sparkly bits, perhaps."

"There's one that fits the bill, let me show you."


	30. Chapter 30

The woman held up a knee-length, frilly dress with lots of sparkly bling on the bust, and a sort of puffy bit on one sleeve.

Emmett burst out laughing.

"Dude, are you sure? That one's hideous."

I struggled to stop a snort of laughter escaping. "Er, yes... it's a bit... trashy. I think perhaps I'll go with a long one after all. I'm sure Bella would want something more elegant."

The assistant didn't say anything but looked relieved.

I leaned towards Emmett and winked, whispering, "I was just kidding. The producers said to suggest something outrageous to make it entertaining."


	31. Chapter 31

Emmett found a girl outside the shop with a similar figure to Bella. We asked her to model some dresses for us – an idea we'd seen on the show.

The assistant told us all the names for things; we had so far ruled out halter-necks, spaghetti straps, fishtails and ruffles.

We finally decided on a long, strapless, sweetheart-neckline dress in ivory satin. It was fitted at the top, with horizontal pleating and beading, then the skirt gently flared out with a small train. The back had ribbons laced like a corset. I knew Bella would look beautiful in it.

\---

If you want to see photos of a similar style dress, click [here](http://goo.gl/PAUmr)


	32. Chapter 32

(17 days to go)

After a well-deserved day off, I went wedding ring shopping and picked out two simple white gold bands for Bella and me. I hoped she'd be happy with hers; I wanted them to be special but couldn't afford to splash out too much. I got each of them engraved in cursive script on the inside with "Edward & Bella" on one side and "Forever" opposite this.

I also booked a photographer: a friend, Jacob Black, agreed to do it at a special rate, as a sort of wedding gift. He had a good camera and previous experience of wedding photography.


	33. Chapter 33

(16 days to go)

Today, Emmett and I had organised to meet Bella's three bridesmaids at the wedding section of a department store. Alice, Rose and Leah usually had strong opinions and probably weren't going to be able to agree on anything. It was ultimately my decision anyway, so I was prepared to overrule them if necessary. It was going to be a long day.

Alice, Bella's best friend and my sister, came out in one of the dresses I had chosen. She did not look impressed.

Admittedly, once I saw it on, it did look a little bright.

"Hot pink, Edward... really?"


	34. Chapter 34

I wanted something more interesting than the pastel colours they had tried on so far. I suggested blue, Bella's favourite colour.

I soon realised that a single style was not going to please all three of them. Rose, Emmett's girlfriend, was the tallest, so some dresses were far too short on her. Alice was petite, so was swamped in anything long, whilst Leah, Bella's primary schoolteacher colleague, didn't usually wear dresses so was uncomfortable in some of the fussier styles.

Eventually, each girl found her preferred dress in the same shade of electric blue, with different lengths, necklines and straps.


	35. Chapter 35

I paid for the dresses and three pairs of strappy silver heels.

"At least you have your 'something blue' now, Edward," Rose said.

"How does the rest of the saying go?"

"Something borrowed, something blue, something old, something new," Alice recited. "It's supposed to bring the bride luck."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"So will you be matching other stuff to the blue?" Leah asked.

"Wait and see!" The truth was, a colour scheme hadn't actually occurred to me, but it would help me create a cohesive look for things, so I was certainly going to use the idea now.


	36. Chapter 36

(15 days to go)

Yesterday, while I could talk to Leah, I had spoken to her in private about an idea I'd had, something to celebrate Bella's job as a teacher. Of course she had agreed to help...

This morning I'd found a contact number for the management company of Bella's favourite British band, Moon Rising. The PR person sounded sympathetic but confirmed my fears that they didn't play weddings, and 'especially not at such short notice'. I was disappointed, yes, but glad that I'd at least tried. I'd just have to think of other things I could do to make the day special.


	37. Chapter 37

(14 days to go)

The first crazy week was over and I could stop and think. So far I hadn't really had time to miss Bella, but now... I really noticed the gap in my life where she would normally be. I hoped she was all right.

It sounds bad, but I had missed the things she did for me before I'd missed her, like her cooking. Emmett and I weren't much use at it, so it was all microwave dinners for us at the moment. I suppose us being apart like this made me realise how much I took for granted about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any volunteers to cook poor Edward a nice hot dinner? (Or teach him how to fry an egg.)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing. Wasn't sure anyone was reading. Here's a few more chapters!

(13 days to go)

I needed to send out invites soon – the TV brides usually got stressed over any delay, thinking nothing was organised yet, or that no one would come. Luckily the list of guests wasn't too long, and I was confident I knew which of her family and friends Bella wanted there.

After discussing possible timings for the reception with the lady at the venue, I decided on an afternoon tea one. It sounded fun; I liked that it was something a little different to the usual evening meal, and would be cheaper since there would be less alcohol being consumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks to ShamelesslyObsessed on FFn for planting the idea in my mind for a different timing in her review :) (though I didn't quite go for a breakfast reception.)


	39. Chapter 39

We decided to make our own invites – partly to save money, but also to add a personal touch.

I planned to email people as well as send invites, in case the post was slow.

We printed out the written details on some blank cards and embellished them with blue ribbon – to match the bridesmaids' dresses – and little silver hearts. It turned out that Emmett's chunky fingers weren't designed for such delicate work. Not wanting the invites to look like Bella's school kids had made them, I got him writing in the guests' names and addressing envelopes instead.


	40. Chapter 40

(BPOV) (12 days to go) It felt weird, needing to be invited to my own wedding. The card had arrived this morning; it was home-made, maybe Edward was more creative than I'd thought.

**My darling Bella, would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me? Your presence is requested at our Wedding, at 1.30 pm on Saturday, 25th August, at a Mystery Location, reception to follow.**

Were the blue and silver details a clue as to the colour scheme? It was a funny time of day to pick... and I still wasn't any wiser about the location. The not knowing was driving me crazy.


	41. Chapter 41

(EPOV)

(11 days to go)

I was alone today, since Emmett had a work commitment. I organised various details, including Bella's transport to the venue. I reluctantly vetoed the idea of an ice cream van (reflecting her old summer job, and how we'd met). Maybe I could still work an ice cream connection in elsewhere... I booked a classic, silver-blue 1960 Bentley S2 instead.

I went to the venue to select food for the afternoon tea reception, and to choose chair covers (a concept I'd only heard of today) and table decorations.

Tasting those cakes reminded me that I hadn't bought the wedding cake yet...


	42. Chapter 42

The man at the cake shop was staggered when I told him I only had eleven days until the wedding, instead of the normal six weeks' notice, but said he'd make an exception.

Sadly an ice cream cake was impractical... without a freezer it'd mean eating it early on, to avoid it melting.

I didn't think Bella was girly enough for those cupcake stack things either. So I went for an unoriginal but classic white, three tier cake (one fruit, two chocolate) to be decorated with blue ribbon and icing flowers.

My next priority was booking Stag and Hen Do's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Stag/Hen Do or Party = Bachelor/Bachelorette Party. Let me know if any other Brit speak confuses you. :)


	43. Chapter 43

I bravely left Emmett in charge of the Stag Do, as part of his Best Man duties. He was going to try looking for bargain flights to somewhere in Europe this coming weekend. He, Jacob and Jasper had all offered to help with part of the cost themselves.

Meanwhile, I made the arrangements for Bella's Hen Do, including a taxi to pick the girls up, and some money for Alice to get some stuff for the girls to dress up in – I gave her instructions for some items, but I was having no part in picking the penis accessories...


	44. Chapter 44

(10 days to go)

(EPOV)

With the Stag Do looming, I wanted to get a few more jobs out of the way while I was sober. I went to the florist's and showed them a scrap of the blue ribbon from the invites. With their help, I picked out various blue and ivory flowers. I decided against the dyed blue roses or gerberas, pretty as they were – I didn't want anything artificial, I wanted it to be naturally beautiful, like Bella.

Ivory roses with blue delphiniums and irises for the centrepieces. Scented blue freesias with ivory roses for Bella's bouquet, and blue anemone buttonholes.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating the rest of this story sooner on here. I'm going to post it all now.

(9 days to go)

(EPOV)

My father, Carlisle; and Bella's Dad, Charlie, had joined us other men to go suit shopping. I tried on a dark blue suit that I thought looked pretty swish on me, but I didn't want blue overkill, what with the bridesmaids dresses and flowers. We ended up picking grey, but with blue cravats to match the buttonholes. I chose a white wing-collared shirt and a grey waistcoat to go underneath.

I picked an ivory rather than blue cravat for myself – the shop assistant suggested this, as it would match Bella's dress, and mark me out as being the Groom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (swish = stylish)


	46. Chapter 46

(8 days to go)

(BPOV)

Edward had texted Alice to let us know that tonight was my Hen Party. She swiftly went out shopping, apparently on a mission.

I put on a short, black skirt and a red corset top that Alice had picked out for me, finished off with black stilettos and fish-net tights (yes, it sounded slutty, but she insisted it'd look okay) and put on make-up: smoky eyes and flicked eye-liner. Rose and Leah arrived later, similarly dolled up, then a taxi arrived for us. I was so glad I wouldn't have to walk or get a bus somewhere, looking like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, Hen Party = Bachelorette. :)


	47. Chapter 47

(BPOV – continued)

In the taxi, I still didn't know where we were headed for my Hen Do. I began to regret allowing Alice to pick out my clothes – it would be embarrassing going to a nightclub or pub looking like this! I'd literally be the Blushing Bride. At least the others were similarly dressed, I suppose, though my outfit was unquestionably the most revealing.

The taxi pulled up at our destination. As we got out, Alice opened her bag and handed each of us a red feather boa and pair of elbow-length silk gloves – we were going to a burlesque lesson!


	48. Chapter 48

(8 days to go)

(EPOV)

We arrived in Berlin, checked into the guest house and then set off for our first activity: paintballing.

Emmett, Jacob, Jasper and I worked as a team, against another team of British guys who were also on a Stag. There was a series of different rounds with set objectives, each in a new backdrop: getting across a river whilst avoiding enemy fire, capture the flag in the woods. It was exhilarating! I felt as if I was inside a video game, stalking the enemy, hiding behind things then loading up my gun and firing. It bloody hurt getting hit though.


	49. Chapter 49

(BPOV)

Our Dita Von Teese lookalike burlesque instructor taught us a dance routine, using a chair and the feather boa as props. It was more about learning to feel sexy and projecting it, rather than doing the moves right, so my lack of coordination didn't seem to matter.

We didn't have to undress, except for delicately removing our gloves, but at the end the instructor demoed some raunchier moves – getting down to her thong and nipple tassels!

Afterwards, my face reddened as Alice decked me out in L-plates, a pink veil and a penis head-bopper, ready to go out drinking.


	50. Chapter 50

(Emmett's POV)

We went out in Berlin, wearing our orange Stag Do T-shirts – Edward's had a check-list of dares printed on it. We ate in a beer hall and drank lots of beer. Edward had to down his drink with my stinky socks in it, then sing along loudly to Britney Spears.

Then a nightclub. Here, he had to order a pink cocktail with an umbrella, and tell a male stranger he was attractive (in German).

He forfeited on asking for a girl's knickers though, and had to drink shots. It was fun embarrassing the normally straight-laced Eddie, getting him hammered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Never sure if I need to explain the British words or not. In case I do: knickers = panties, hammered = very drunk. ;)


	51. Chapter 51

(6 days to go)

(EPOV)

After our drunken weekend in Berlin, I was relieved we'd chosen not to have my Stag the night before the wedding. I had a bad hangover. My memory was pretty hazy... I think I'd got up to some questionable stuff, but at least I was sure there were no strippers involved, and I hadn't found myself the next day, chained up naked to a lamp-post! Emmett had let me off lightly.

Half a day was lost to lazing in bed, desperately willing myself to get up. But once I did, I made some calls to arrange a few last things.


	52. Chapter 52

(3 days to go)

I kept going over my lists, scared in case I'd forgotten something vital. The day of the wedding was getting so close. I had what must be the normal nerves for a Groom, but piled on top of that was the strain of having organised it all myself (well, with Emmett's help) and knowing that if anything went wrong, it was my fault.

I started doubting my choices. Would Bella like the venue? The dress? What if I'd got her taste all wrong and she was upset... would I totally ruin her day? I didn't get much sleep that night.


	53. Chapter 53

(2 days to go)

(BPOV)

I was in a bridal shop, again. This time, for the big dress reveal. The shop assistant was under instructions to blindfold me. I wasn't happy about it, and started to argue back. I'd waited so long already – and now this, in front of the cameras... it was humiliating. It was supposed to be the Groom who couldn't see the dress until the wedding, not me. I could kill Edward!

Alice stroked my hair, and spoke softly to me.

"Hey Bella... it's okay, it'll only be for a few more minutes. Edward just wants it to be a surprise."


	54. Chapter 54

(BPOV)

I let the shop assistant help me into the dress, since I had a silk blindfold on and couldn't see to do it alone.

I could feel that it was long, strapless, probably satin – it didn't rustle like taffeta. Also it had a corset back, as they had to lace me in.

"Looks like it's a bit too big, but we can adjust it."

What? Was there really time? I had visions of trying to hold up my dress for fear of flashing my boobs at the whole wedding party.

She guided me out of the changing room.


	55. Chapter 55

(BPOV)

When the blindfold was removed, the sight that greeted me in the mirror made me forget all my worries! It was nothing like the dress I'd picked myself – more modern, and I'd probably never have thought this one would look good on me... but it did, it was elegant.

The top was fitted with horizontal pleating – slightly too big on me but I could get the idea of how it should look, hugging and enhancing my boobs. The cute sweetheart-neckline had pretty beading details that were repeated at the top of the long skirt, which flowed down softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: if you missed it in the earlier chapter, images of roughly the sort of dress are at:
> 
> [this address](http://goo.gl/PAUmr) :)


	56. Chapter 56

(BPOV)

"We also have these for you," the assistant said, handing me a simple veil and a delicate crystal tiara.

Alice and Renée gushed over the dress and seemed to genuinely love it as much as I did. I couldn't believe that Edward could have picked it. His only mistake was choosing a size too big for the dress, but the assistant assured me only minor adjustments were needed, and it could be done in time.

However, it turned out there were no shoes for me! Well not that the shop knew of, anyway. Alice had to phone up Edward.


	57. Chapter 57

(EPOV)

I was going over the budget when Alice called me, sounding quite panicked. Oh no, don't tell me she hates the dress and refuses to wear it.

"What's wrong? Is the dress okay?"

"Yes – Bella likes it, but it needs adjusting a little bit, so it's going to be an extra £100. And I needed to ask you if you bought Bella some shoes?"

"Shit. No, I forgot." I didn't mention that the budget was all gone.

"Well you need to do that, right now."

How was I going to come up with the money?


	58. Chapter 58

(1 day to go)

I had no money left, the £12,000 was all gone. I had access to our joint account, but I saw that as Bella's money, so there was no way I was using that for the wedding. I'd quit my job and gone back to studying, so I wasn't earning at the moment.

I'd been quite pleased how I'd stretched the budget so far, but it turns out I didn't leave any room for error.

I fisted my hair in frustration. I was going to have to ask my Dad to lend me some money. Almost as painful as shoe shopping.


	59. Chapter 59

(The day of the Wedding!)

(BPOV)

The big day had finally arrived. I was surprised to discover that Edward seemed to have thought of everything: a hairdresser and make up artist arrived, as did the dress (which now fit perfectly) and even some high-heeled, ivory satin shoes, with beading to match the dress.

Rose, Alice and Leah got ready and came to show me their lovely, individual electric blue dresses – good choice, Edward!

Jacob turned up, as photographer, to add to the TV cameras already there. I was pleased he was here early, I'd always liked seeing the whole day, including preparations, in people's wedding photos.


	60. Chapter 60

(BPOV)

Edward had given guidelines of what he wanted for hair and make up, though I had some input too. The make up was kept natural-looking and understated. My hair was put into gentle waves and then pinned up so that the curls cascaded down.

Alice read from a note: "Something old... that's your engagement ring, that belonged to Edward's mother. Something new..." She handed me a box containing ivory, lace-trimmed lingerie!

"Something borrowed..." She removed the silver necklace she was wearing, and put it around my neck. "Something blue." This was a blue and white bouquet of freesias and roses.


	61. Chapter 61

(BPOV)

I was all dressed and ready when a shiny, silver-blue Bentley with white ribbons on the front turned up outside. As I approached it, I could see that Charlie was in there! I got in... he looked unusually smart, in a grey suit and blue cravat. His hair was neat, and even his moustache looked groomed. He smiled at me, eyes full of pride.

"My beautiful Bella... you're all grown up."

"Yeah, yeah, Dad." I was blushing but I was happy to make him proud.

The car pulled away. Finally, I'd get to see where we were going.


	62. Chapter 62

(BPOV)

When I'd imagined venues Edward might choose, I'd never pictured anywhere as pretty as this former barn, set in countryside. Outside was a rose garden, with rows of wooden chairs seating our friends and family. The aisle between them was lined with blue flowers.

The TV cameras were filming it all, adding to my nerves – but these all but dissipated when I saw a smiling, immaculately dressed Edward waiting for me. Charlie walked me down the aisle, unlinked arms with me and put my hand in Edward's.

"You look beautiful! I missed you so much, Love," Edward said.


	63. Chapter 63

(EPOV)

My worries regarding the dress were allayed. Bella looked happy and radiant and it suited her, emphasising her lovely figure and natural beauty.

My voice cracked as I said my vows; I felt as though I was in a dream. Bella was just finishing hers:

"...before these witnesses, I vow to love you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I took the rings from Emmett and placed one on her finger, then put on my own.

"You may kiss the Bride."

I did... and it felt a hundred times sweeter than ever before.


	64. Chapter 64

Renée hugged Bella and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations, both of you! It was a beautiful ceremony, Edward – I'm impressed!"

Charlie, Carlisle and my Stepmother, Esme congratulated us too, then started throwing confetti. Bella looked so happy, and so was I – finally we were man and wife! What I'd wanted for so long.

It was time to go inside for the reception. We walked together back down the aisle, guests wishing us well as we passed. Everyone else followed us into the barn.

I hoped Bella would like what awaited us inside.


	65. Chapter 65

(BPOV)

The inside of the barn was breathtaking: traditional, yet elegant. The natural browns of the exposed brickwork and wooden beams were given a golden glow by the sunlight coming in from the high windows. I noticed details that added romance to the scene... fairy lights strung up from the ceiling and blue and white floral centrepieces. The round tables had white covers, as did the chairs, which also had blue organza bows at the back.

I was so proud and amazed that Edward had conceived all of this... for me. Tears were welling up in my eyes at the thought.


	66. Chapter 66

(EPOV)

"I hope those are happy tears... and it's not that you hate the place," I said, only half joking.

She managed a smile. "No... I'm just a bit overwhelmed. It's amazing, Edward – really."

I showed her to the buffet table where all the afternoon tea style food and drink was laid out. Teapots (cups and saucers were set for each guest on the tables), platters of mini sandwiches, delicate pastries and cupcakes, and right in the middle, the three-tier wedding cake.

"Wow, what a cool idea! Something really different... it's cute, and so British. The cake is so pretty!"


	67. Chapter 67

I guided her gently to a table.

"I love all the blue details. And the place settings," she said touching one of the real seashells which held a handwritten name card. "Oh, you remembered favours!" She picked up a little packet, labelled with our names and the date – it contained transparent gel candles, with more shells inside them. "What's with the shells?"

"They represent the beach where we first met."

"Oh! Of course... I love it!"

I'd live through every stressful minute of organising again just for the look of delight on her face.


	68. Chapter 68

(BPOV)

We mingled beside the buffet with the guests. I tried to keep track of who I had spoken to, so I could get around everyone, but things were all a bit of a blur.

I turned towards the far wall, hearing innocent laughter.

The familiar faces of Class 5B – the class I taught – gazed out from a projection screen. They held a sign, emblazened with a crossed out "Miss Swan" in primary colours and decorated with hand-prints.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Cullen!" they chorused sweetly.

I'd have to ask Edward how he managed that later... for now I was speechless.


	69. Chapter 69

(BPOV)

Charlie popped several bottles of champagne and filled up our glasses, then began the toasts. He seemed a little sad... he was losing his little girl now.

Then Emmett's speech, a mixture of smutty jokes (that made Edward squirm) and sweet anecdotes about us.

Edward came next.

"...and thank you to my beautiful Bride, Bella, for trusting me to organise this wedding. I hope I've done you proud. Being apart from you was the hardest part about these three weeks. Now we're together again, no measure of time with you will be long enough... but let's start with forever."


	70. Chapter 70

Dessert was locally made, delicious ice cream in little glasses. Edward didn't have to explain the significance of ice cream to me – the first time we'd met, I'd sold him one from an ice cream van on the beach.

Musicians appeared and started playing, and the crowd cleared for our first dance: a gentle, folksy-style cover of a love song by Moon Rising, my favourite band!

I was so touched that he'd remembered all these details that were special to us, and worked them into the wedding. I felt very lucky I had married such a romantic, thoughtful man.


	71. Chapter 71

(BPOV)

After the cake cutting, everyone went back outside, so that we could say our goodbyes – it was only late afternoon, so it was still sunny outside. I hugged each of my bridesmaids, then motioned to indicate it was time for the bouquet toss... they all jostled to get into a good position in the crowd of females wanting to catch it.

I held up the bouquet, turned my back to them, and tossed it over my head. I turned back around to see that Rose had caught it. I spotted a worried looking Emmett and gave him a wink!


	72. Chapter 72

(EPOV)

At last, no more TV crew! We arrived at the hotel and changed into less formal clothes: Bella wore a cream mini dress. We ordered drinks and dinner at the restaurant... we had a lot to talk about.

"How can I ever thank you enough for all of this?" Bella asked.

"No need! It's enough that you've married me. Though if you really insist, we do have a honeymoon to organise."

"Okay then, I could do that. But you know... I can think of a few ways I want to thank you right now..." Bella said, huskily.


	73. Chapter 73

(EPOV)

That was all the excuse I needed to get Bella up to our hotel room.

Finally, we were alone together. I kissed her hungrily, as my hands roamed over her.

She went to 'freshen up' in the bathroom.

I swear I nearly had a heart attack when she emerged! All in black, and so damn sexy. She was wearing a barely there négligée, hold-up stockings and stilettos, plus elbow-length gloves that I guessed must be from the burlesque lesson I'd booked for her Hen night.

Bella's new-found confidence was a massive turn-on. I'd never seen her dressed quite like this!


	74. Chapter 74

I licked my lips and watched, entranced, as Bella danced to imaginary music, her hips swaying... sliding her hands over herself... running them through her hair and over her body. She started pulling off her long gloves with her teeth. She took off the négligée, then unclasped her bra at the front, uncovering her creamy, fantastic tits, leaving only a frilly thong.

She put her leg up on a chair, as if to start removing her stilettos or stockings.

"No... I want you to leave those on," I begged.

I was desperately hard, aching to be inside her.


	75. Chapter 75

I pulled my trousers and boxers off, and guided Bella to the bed. I took in the delicious sight of her beneath me, stockinged legs spread open, stilettos still on. I used a finger to push her thong aside... her pussy was tellingly wet. I entered her, eliciting a moan, and she started to rub her clit as I thrusted.

My new wife shuddered and cried out in bliss. I continued until she'd climaxed again, then finally lost myself in the powerful sensations until I was coming hard inside her.

We lay still, fingers entwined.

"I love you Bella."


	76. Chapter 76

When I got my energy back, I sat up to admire Bella once more. I began planting soft kisses on every part of her body and taking off the final items she was wearing as I got to them.

"You looked amazing in these –" I said, as I slid the stockings down her legs, "– but I am rather sad I didn't get to see you in your bridal lingerie, Mrs. Cullen."

"I'll have to wear it for you another time then," she giggled.

"I can't wait," I said, smiling, and putting my arms around her.


	77. Chapter 77

"Did you really like all of the wedding, then?" I asked, as I held her.

"Yes! It was amazing, Edward," she said, turning to look up at me. "Every bit of it."

"There isn't anything you'd have done differently?"

"Yes, probably – if I'd been the one planning it... but it was your clever ideas that made it so special and romantic. What you achieved probably eclipses what I'd have done, and it means so much to me."

"I'm so glad... and so happy to be spending the rest of my life with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. Maybe if you did you could let me know. :)


End file.
